Egoista
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: Yusaku podía compartir muchas cosas con Takeru. Excepto una. -.-.- Datastormshipping Mención de personaje nuevo


Homura Takeru le costó trabajo acercarse a Yusaku. Aún cuando tenían cosas en común: un Ignis, una identidad secreta que salvaguardar, ser un héroe, vivieron una horrible tortura encerrados peor que criminales a tan corta edad. Un trastorno mental.

Takeru sabía que su mente estaba dañada, tenía tendencias Piromaniacas que lograba mantener escondidas del mundo real. Trastornos obsesivos que más de una vez la matrona Elena del orfanato donde vive lo logró poner "en cintura".

Entre sus obseciones mas recientes estaban dos.  
1) hacerse amigo del Usuario de Playmaker.  
2) descubrir quién lo había salvado de su prisión.

Asi que armado de una paciencia infinita, logró acercarse al peliazul.

Poco a poco, fue ganándose la confianza del callado adolescente de ojos verdes. Ya era mucha ganancia que le contará sobre su propia vivencia en el caso Lost. Tras unas semanas, llegó a conocer a Kusanagi-san y su hermano menor. Quien está en coma por el secuestro de su psique por parte del par de hermanos que operaban en contra suya aún si eran compañeros del mismo dolor.  
Pero lejos de tomarlo personal, Takeru se conformo con tener a Yusaku y Soichi como amigos que realmente lo entienden.

Al cabo de un par de meses, logró hacerse un amigo muy cercano al peliazul.

Pero aún tenía una espina que sacar.

 **-oí Fujiki-kun** -la amistosa voz del peliblanco con mechas rojas y ojos azul oceánico hizo eco en la habitacion de Yusaku pero no logró detener el constante tecleo pero sabía que le había prestado atención en el momento que el peliazul levantó un poco el rostro. Takeru no tenía muchas habilidades como hacker pero lo compensaba haciendo reconocimiento del terreno y adquiriendo información de campo.

Basicamente es bueno acosado.

 **-¿sabes quien fue quien nos salvo?-** esto detuvo el constante tecleo del usuario de Playmaker. Fujiki le había relatado el porqué los secuestraron y cuál fue el resultado. Así también las redes de mentiras que hubo alrededor de ellos.

 **-no, no lo sé. Como sabes, la llamada fue anónima. En los registros no está mencionado-** fue su seca respuesta y continuó decodificando.  
 **-que mal. Ni siquiera ese tal Revolver supo quien era-** Takeru se sentía decepcionado. Ansiaba conocer a _su héroe_ que desde niño fantaseo por ver y no podía esperar para ello.  
Su vida estaría completa. Su mejor amigo a su lado y del otro la persona más importante para él.

Pero no tenía pistas, lo único que le quedaba era ser paciente una vez más y descubrir en su momento quien es.

-. -.-_.

Cuando fue de noche. Homura se fue a su casa llevándose a Flame, no habían avanzado mucho, salvo la encomienda de Yusaku de averiguar la identidad de los hermanos con la poca información que hasta el momento pudo darle.

Pero antes se iría a cenar, era martes de tacos en el orfanato y por nada se lo perdería.

-.-.-.

Una vez solos. Ai salio de su disco de duelo con una actitud un poco extrañada así como curiosa.

 _ **-¿por qué le mentiste a Homura-kun sobre Revolver? -**_ pregunto Ai. No hablo en su momento porque había aprendido bastante bien que si Yusaku hacia lo que hacía era por un buen motivo. Además, quieria conservar su digital existencia.

 **-Homura-kun tiene idealizado a Revolver. Sería destruir sus ilusiones al saber toda la verdad. Es mejor dejarle así** -respondió el peliazul de ojos verdes sin dejar de teclear en su computador.

 _ **-aah Yu-chan tan considerado-**_ apremio la inteligencia artificial. Viendose satisfecho, continuo ayudando a Yusaku en lo que podía.

Pero tal como Ryoken se dijo a sí mismo _"que el no es buena persona"._ Yusaku creyo que sus propios pensamientos son puros así como sus intenciones.

Creyo que el no hablar de Kogami-kun lo hacía para protegerlo. Tal como el hizo con su identidad. Porque como Revolver tiene muchos enemigos y lo podría en peligro.

Claro hasta que noto lo especialmente interesado que esta Takeru por Kogami-kun.

Lo orilló a mentir y maquillar ciertas partes de su historia. Que no había encontrado a esa persona. Que tal vez este prisionero aún, tal vez por SOL tecnologics.

Porque Yusaku se descubrio que es tremendamente egoísta.

La idea de que los otros chicos del caso lost se empezarán a fascinar por el peliblanco de 18 años (Incluyendo a Jiin) le causaba repulsión y su vientre se agitaba furiosamente.

Incluso otras personas. Después de todo. Es increíblemente atractivo, tiene una voz profunda y difícil de olvidar, es un joven acaudalado y lleno de gracia. Después de todo, recordaba todas las veces que iba al café en el Stardust Road y las pocas veces que le presto atención.

Revolver tiene su destino junto al suyo. No hay más miembros en esa sencilla ecuación incluso si Specter esta de por medio y tiene años de ventaja. Estan unidos por el destino desde hace 10 años.

Ansiaba el día que regresará. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para acercarse y guardar las apariencias pero tenía oportunidad. El peliblanco no había negado su destino y tampoco rechazo su confesión, sólo se quedó en silencio y si no fuera por Ai, hubiera sabido la respuesta. Pero eso no hay forma de cambiarlo. Dibujo una discreta sonrisa al imaginar que lo volvería a ver e irían de la mano por el mismo sendero.

RyoKen Kogami es suyo y viceversa.

Así que al final. No le importaba ser egoísta.

-. -. -.

Un pequeño Oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita. Se me ocurrió Salvajemente mientras trabajaba xD

Se me ocurrió esa duda existencial sobre que haría Yusaku si le pregunta sobre quien le salvo la vida. Si bien puede hacer lo mismo que Ryoken (osea negar) o decirlo a los 4 vientos sin revelar que es Revolver.

En fin. Ojalá les haya gustado. ya saben corazones, dejen Reviews con Amor y nos vemos luego.  
.


End file.
